Yu Tendo
Yu Tendo (天童遊, Yu Tendo) is a main character of the fan-made series [http://universal-warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Universal_Warriors_Wiki Universal Warriors]. is a recurring character and was Gingka Hagane's first opponent in the Battle Bladers, as well being a creator of the tournament right after he won the Survival Battle. Yu is a genius Blader who just wants to have fun with his Beyblade Flame Libra T125ES. He is a former member of the Dark Nebula, who separated from them after they turned on him and tried to destroy his Libra. Soon after that, he made friends with Gingka Hagane, and later became the substitute-member of the Japanese Representative Team, Team GanGan Galaxy during the World Beyblade Championships. The Team took 1st Place and became the Best Beybladers in the World. During the Championships, Yu's tag-partner was Tsubasa Otori. Personality Yu has a typical happy-go-lucky, carefree, fun-loving and cheerful personality, as expected for a child his age, and a real love for Beyblading. Though he's very young and generally good natured, he is a strong blader, intelligent, and an astute observer as well as having strong convictions. He has a tendency to idolize strong bladers who beat him and hates to be marginalized like being called a little boy, which Tsubasa calls him for fun, just to get Yu mad. Due to his age, he also tends to whine a lot, too. Like any typical child, he loves ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. Even at Dark Nebula, he was seen at one point in a room full of toys. Also he seems to like animals. He enjoys battling, and gets whiny when someone else gets to battle strong opponents and/or his opponent is weak. He also enjoys giving nicknames to some people as a sign of friendship. He calls Kyoya "Yo-Yo" or "Kyo-Yo" ("TateKyo" in the Japanese version) who hates it to be called so, Benkei "Benben", Kenta "Kenchi", Gingka "Gingky", Hikaru "Hippity-hop", and Masamune "Mr. Butt-in-Ski", then "Masamoo-moo". Yu generally matures over the seasons. In Metal Fusion he still acts very child-like, often following the lead of others without a thought for consequence. While he still complains immaturely in Metal Masters, he becomes quite responsible in Metal Fury. Here, he is first shown accepting when he can't battle. Additionally, he begins caring for Tithi, often serving as a voice of maturity for him. Character Design Yu is a rather small, young boy with pale skin and distinctive facial features and peridot green eyes that are usually shining with joy. He has fluffy yellow/orange hair that spikes over the top and back of his head and as bangs over his forehead. Yu wears a white jacket paired white shorts that stop at his knees with sky blue sleeve ends and lapels with brown buttons and lime green markings that resembles the color of his Flame Libra. He also wears white mid-calf length, boot-like shoes with sky-blue highlights. He is just slightly taller than Kenta and, Tithi because of his hair. Beyblades [http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Flame_Libra_T125ES Flame_Libra_T125ES]: Yu's primary Beyblade in the Metal Saga It is a Stamina Type Beyblade with incredible endurance and impressive speed and attack power. Its Spin Track and Performance Tip allow it to spin for an incredibly long amount of time while maintaining balance, and can allow it to change direction easily. Libra's most unique ability is it's power to produce sonic vibrations which Yu uses for various purposes. Special Moves *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Wave Sonic Wave]: Libra channels sonic vibrations in multiple waves to attack the opponent. On contact it disrupts the target's balance and drains it's stamina. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Shield Sonic Shield]: Libra covers itself in sonic vibrations to counter the attacks of an incoming Beyblade. It is a powerful enough shield to fend off attack type special moves such as that of Pegasus' Star-blast Attack. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Buster Sonic Buster]: Libra erupts with Sonic Vibrations causing the ground around it to turn to sand and trap it's opponents, causing them to lose stamina and sink into the ground. *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Inferno_Blast Inferno Blast]: Libra produces a huge blast of sonic vibrations that draws opposing beys towards it. A Bey caught in the blast would lose stamina and eventually stop spinning. In Metal Masters, it is revealed that Yu is able to modify the frequency of the blast as well, causing it to change color. It was Yu's strongest special move *[http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Inferno_Blast Final Inferno Blast]: Libra produces a blast of vibrations similar to the Inferno Blast, but much stronger as a result of Yu's training. It was Yu's strongest move, and allowed it to break through Nemesis' force-field. Story Early Life There is not much known about Yū's past except that the first opponent he ever lost to was Ryūga. Universal Warriors Relationships Friends 'Gingka Hagane' 'Kenta Yumiya' 'Tithi' 'Tsubasa Otori' 'Madoka Amano' Trivia * Yu Tendo's name means "Wandering Child of the Gods" from the Kanji of his name: Child of the Gods or Cherubim 天童 (Tendou) and Wander 遊 (Yuu). * Yu only appears to have two close friends who he doesn't give nicknames at any time to: Madoka and Tsubasa. * Both Yu and his Beyblade have their names related to number 10. Yu's (Yuu's) name means "Ten" in Japanese. His Beyblade is Libra. Libra is the 10th sign in the horoscope. * He is the only Blader on Team Gangan Galaxy (excluding Ryuga) to not be seen in Beyblade: Shogun Steel. * He is the only member of GanGan Galaxy to not use a String Launcher. He uses a Ripcord Launcher. Gallery